


Do You

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [56]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fem!Makoto, Fem!Rin, Genderbending, Rule 63, Top!Rin, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin drives her girlfriend wild with a new toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You

As embarrassed as she had been in the store when they had bought the strap-on harness and dildo together, Rin could see Makoto was excited now, could feel it in the dampness of her pretty, lacy knickers when she ran her fingers along the length of her pussy lips. When Rin reached around her, kissing her neck as she undid her bra, her nipples were hard against Rin’s own breasts and the flush in her cheeks had spread across her chest.

Rin took some time to give her plump bosom some attention, loving the way they heaved when she made Makoto gasp, pulling one nipple into her mouth to suckle for a moment before she moved her lips elsewhere. But her hand remained between Makoto’s legs, hooking under the fabric of her panties to play with her clit and run along the slit of her inner lips in smooth, slow motions before, finally, dipping into the wet warmth of her entrance. She was open enough that Rin could easily sink two fingers in without effort and a third could be added with a little more. Makoto moaned then, splaying her legs wider and clutching at Rin’s back.

“Oh! Rin, please…I want -”

Rin kissed the corner of her mouth as she pulled her fingers out. “I know. I just want to make sure you’re ready - it’s different from my fingers. You’ve never had anything like it before.”

“Well I’m ready. So stop making me wait - it’s my birthday!”

“Okay, okay, geez, you’re so impatient!” Rin couldn’t help but laugh as she pushed herself to her knees and reached for the harness and the lube.

As Rin wriggled into it, securing the dildo in place and tightening the straps, settling the ridges on the inside of the strap between her legs so that they pressed against her own pleasure spots, Makoto wriggled out of her soaked underwear, throwing it on the floor. She poured a generous amount of lube onto the shaft and sat back on her haunches, waiting until Makoto settled comfortably back against the pillows with her legs spread and looked back before the spreading the slick substance around in lewd motions. Up and down, circling the rod with her fist to make sure the lube was spread thoroughly. Makoto bit her lip as she watched Rin run her hands along the shaft, noting the length of it and the girth as Rin fisted it and couldn’t help the flutter of anticipation that had her hands wandering down to touch herself. And the same excitement was mirrored in Rin at the idea of sinking it into her girlfriend and spreading her open to take it.

But they had to be careful. It was the first time, after all.

“I’ll go slowly. Tell me how it feels, yeah? I want to know everything.”

She crawled over Makoto and lined the soft point of the head up to the opening of her vagina, pressing it in slowly. Makoto’s response was a low, gasping moan as she tilted her hips and clutched at the sheets, at Rin’s arms, at herself - whatever she could reach. Rin grabbed one grasping hand and held it, kissing the fingers as she pushed in slowly, with short measured thrusts that went a little deeper each time, watching every inch sink in with laser focus. 

“Mmmm…. It’s spreading me open, Rin. It feels - oh! Good!”

Rin could see that she felt good, could see it in the flush of her face and her heavy lidded gaze, could hear it in her voice - breathy stuttering, too lost in the sensation to focus. She looked good like that and Rin told her so, slowing to a stop as she bottomed out, pelvis to pelvis, grinding into her. And Makoto seeming intent on pulling her closer, deeper, wound her legs around her waist and clenched, rocking back into her and pulling her down for a kiss. Hands in hair, open mouthed, she was a little more desperate that she usually was and Rin loved it.

She’d just found her new favourite way to make Makoto moan louder.


End file.
